Sakura's Boyfriends
by whitedevilwings
Summary: "Guys, this is Naruto-kun, my new boyfriend," Sakura said. That says it all right there. NaruSasuNaru, a lot of other couples. Rated M. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure how and if I'm gonna continue this. I hope you like it and all. Tell me what you think and review.**

**Warnings: It starts with NaruSaku, but it changes. I hate that pairing anyways. NaruSasuNaru.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah you know the fucking drill. If I fucking owned it…**

**Sakura's Boyfriends**

Sakura Haruno knew how to pick her boyfriends.

She had this kind of minx-like grace and the slim, model-like figure for the straights viewing pleasure. Her shamrock eyes were piercing and sharp, and her hair, which was pink (?), appeared (and proved) to be soft to the touch and her skin was ivory and soft. She was girly. The perfect girly girl that likes pink and wears pink shit all the time. She probably cries at every slightly touching movie and is scared to death of bees and pretty much everything that is cock-roachy and bug-like. It takes an hour for her to be ready for a date and she always, _always _wears lip-gloss.

But she knew how to pick her boyfriends.

Her attitude wasn't all giggly and full of rambling bullshit. She wasn't _corny _and she wasn't a cock-tease. She could play seductive and she had brains.

Sakura Haruno was a bitch that knew how to pick her fucking boyfriends.

"Guys, this is Naruto-kun, my boyfriend." The Time of Shocked Gawking is now taking place and probably will _continue _to take place in the next minute and forty three seconds since,

…this…_Naruto _is…certainly something.

Exactly one minute and forty three minutes The Time of Shocked Gawking-chan is finally over and now The Suspicious Will-you-fuck-our-sweet-Sakura-and-ditch-her-like-a-fucking-douche Intense Staring is taking place and probably will _continue _to take place for the next fifty-seven point one seconds since,

…this…_Naruto_ is…certainly something.

After fifty-seven point one seconds Sakura's most loyal friends are done playing hard-to-get and shake his hand and pat him on the back and smile at his handsome and embarrassed face.

Now, this process is known and worn out almost as much as Kakashi's porn book. See, Sakura is a very spiritual person and so she enjoys going to places such as India and Thailand and Amsterdam to find herself. She always comes back with amazing pot, an awesome tan, a new blender, and a new, most hot boyfriend.

Nicolas, for instance, her Dutch boyfriend, owned a small Auto-Repair shop in wherever the fuck he was living and survived with Sakura for two _weeks_. He sure was a looker. Could definitely approve in the Knowing English department but he was favorable.

Abdul-Azeez (can you imagine what it's like to scream 'I'M COMING, ABDUL-AZEEZ!' or 'ABDUL-AZEEZ, HARDER!' Seriously, WTF?), wasn't a looker, but he was spiritual, in that _'let's-smoke-some-dope-and-realize-what's-the-meaning-of-life' _kinda spiritual and that was what Sakura needed at the time. He did have a good influence on her. But he was weird, and while Sakura's friends were all supportive and shit of him they really despised his guts. He had a band no one heard of that consisted of him and his Iguana, Mumtaz, who could whip a person with its tongue if one pissed it off.

Ratsami was a surfer. And he was fucking good at that shit too. He had the grayest eyes a person _could _have and it completely through off the tan color of his skin. He was a looker _and _real nice too. But the stupid fucker fell for Sakura and Sakura doesn't do love.

But damn, she sure knew how to pick them.

Uzochi was African, and he was probably one of the scariest guys Konoha's peoples ever laid eyes on. Mind the fact that he was _black_ (and when they say black they don't mean like a very dark brown, they mean black like _pupil_ black. Fucking black like a damn tattoo. Of course then they realized he was really…uh, _normally _black, only he fucking tattooed his entire body black.) He was possessive like all sweet mother Teresa's fuck, to the point of _shooting _a dude for staring at her legs.

Sakura had nice legs.

She really was for him in the beginning but soon it began to scare her too. And she missed when guys stared at her legs. So that was one _nasty _breakup. Apparently he was all bark and no bite, so he just took off. It was a celebrated day.

And now, this…_Naruto_.

Sasuke scowled. He could practically _smell _trouble oozing out of his skin. And also…sunflower seeds, and…earth…and Lynx deodorant. Shit, he smelled good. "Naruto, meet my best friend, Sasuke." Sasuke scrunched his nose distastefully and raised his head haughtily in the air. "Sorry, I'd love catching up, but Itachi asked me to call him."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, it's rude to just—"

"He said it's urgent." Sakura's pixy eyes bored into his, telling him this wasn't the end of the discussion, and he nodded. She sighed. "Fine, go, workaholic." He rolled his eyes and made a step to the door.

"Jee, what crawled up his ass and died?" He froze mid-step. "_Excuse _me?" Naruto's honest, intense blue eyes landed on his in an analyzing state. "Look at your mimics. You're stiff like a hard-on and your nails are making holes in your hands. Your head is up and you look like an annoying, stuck-up rich kid who can hardly shit with that lodged rod up his ass."

Naruto was a dead man. With a _been-with-Sasuke-enough-time-to-realize _wail, the raven haired teen launched himself upon a idiotically smirking moron who had to audacity to look amused. Fucking goof. He landed on a very hard chest.

Nothing happened.

Naruto was exactly where he was two point seven seconds ago. But that couldn't be, since Sasuke, who is _not _an anorexic, literally jumped him. Like a damn rock. "The fuck?"

"You are one _hard _mother-fucker." Sakura blushed. If one had a microscope that moment he'd see a faint pink hue on Sasuke's cheeks. Hinata looked like she was going to erupt into a fountain of blood. Kiba was smirking. Shikamaru was snoring. Ino was giggling. "Uh…Kiba-kun?" Kiba turned to Sakura with honest innocence. Sakura sighed. "Ugh…Naruto, should we go to my room?"

"Right behind you, babe."

Naruto was something special. Naruto was _hot_. Like, on fire kind of _hot_. He looked earthly, tribal-ish, elementary. He had something so true and honest about his beauty, something so genuine.

Curse Sakura for her taste.

_**AAAAAAAAAAND! That's the first chapter for ya! Hoped you enjoyed it!**_

_**R&R**_

_**~whitedevil**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sas, we needa talk."

"Can't this wait, I have this really important call from—"

"_Now_." Sasuke was dragged by his piknette friend into the back yard. This friends gathering was a one month occurrence where all of them met in either of their houses. This time they got (finally!) to go to the HUGE Hyuuga estate which was located in seventy kilometers after the world ends. It was completely isolated, which was a perfect spot for both Gaara and Neji. Since both were completely and utterly socially retarded they somewhat completed each other.

After they _confessed _(yeah _right_. Gaara saw some weird looking emo chick who looked about ready to use _'I'm-gonna-slit-my-wrists-method' _if Neji didn't go out with her, so he marched up there, kissed the poor boy full on the lips for an entire five minutes without stopping and then said 'MINE'. Which was funny since no one knows where that chick went but on the news they said they found a chick that slit her wrists), they started going out, (well, technically they where going _in_) and eventually moved in together. Both happy (in their fucked up way of showing it) and horny (?) in with each other.

"Now, please calmly explain to me why the _fuck_, did you have to be a total asshole to my new boyfriend, and _why_, did you fucking launch yourself on him like a weird, fucked up stalker?" Sasuke's eye twitched, but he dropped the anger and sighed. "The idiot comes with you after a vacation to…where exactly did you go to?"

"Israel."

"No shit. Why the fuck did you go to _Israel _out of all places?"

"'Cause one of my high-school friends just came back from there, she was schooling there. She said it was _awesome_, like, they have great beaches and awesome food and cool guys. Like, not at all what people usually think that place is like."

"You mean, desert and war."

"Blasphemy! It's so _not _like that."

"What is this, a commercial to Israel?"

"Okay, I'll drop Israel." Sasuke sighed. "So you bring this idiot from Israel— wait, is he Israeli?"

"Oh, no. He's…well, American I think. I'm not sure though." Said Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes briefly, taking this in.

"Alright. Anyway, you bring this idiot from Israel, you _don't _ask where he's from, you immediately go out and now you bring him _here._"

Sakura complemented Sasuke's words slowly, playing with little stray hairs on her neck. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that…Naruto's…different.

"I don't know. It's like, with all the other guys we were just really into each other. We didn't get to know each other, we weren't friends, you know? Naruto and I…we started as complete friends. We met on a _bus_. Then we just kept meeting on that bus then decided to you know…like…get together or whatever. I wasn't even very aware of his looks or was attracted to him.

But then you know…shit, I hate babbling. I just…I don't know."

"Holy shit." Sakura looked up between her long black eyelashes. "You're in love with the idiot?"

Sakura neither choked nor gasped. She looked like she swallowed air into her throat, as her eyes grew unintentionally wide in panic. "Don't be weird! Uh…I…um…I'm—"

"Saaaakuuuuraaaa! M'hungry! I got lost just trying to find the kitchen..!" Naruto emerged to the yard, topless, stretching his arms back until his deep blue eyes met the view. "Whew. S'so beautiful here." Then he circled his bare arms around Sakura's slim waist and smiled sunshine on her, "Morning," said Naruto and nuzzled his nose into her neck, making her close her eyes.

"Mmm…morning." She opened her shining green eyes, and Sasuke saw it. He saw genuine, confused, raw contentment. It was so powerful; he felt his chest constricting with something akin to…guilt, only less strong, like a warning that sing-songed impending destiny. But as he stared on into her eyes, the slow whistling of the wind almost assisting to accentuate the whole power of the experience, his endless black eyes eventually turned to Naruto's own piercing blue eyes, and he exhaled slowly.

There was a very odd feeling fluttering dangerously in his belly, tying small insidious knots of anxiety. "—ou hungry?"

"What?" Sakura looked at him strangely. "Uh…she was asking if you were hungry." Naruto helpfully explained.

Naruto was also looking at him strangely, curiously, as was Sakura, waiting for an answer. "Um, uh…so…Naruto and I are going to get something to eat. If you want join us."

0-0-0

"Your friend is weird." Said Naruto as they closed the glass door that led to the back yard. Sakura sighed dejectedly and looked away from Sasuke's still figure. "Yeah, it runs in the family."

"Honestly, he just looks like a stuck up bastard to me."

"Naruto!"

"No, I mean it. It's like, just now, he just can't seem to understand, like his heart is made of stone." Something stilled in Sakura's pose, and she starting advancing the large kitchen with more determined steps. "If you knew…"

"What?"

"Nothing," Said Sakura. She left it there. It was too soon. "Uh, I'm sorry, but Neji and Gaara aren't real fond of ramen so…"

"No ramen for a WEEK?" Sakura smiled and walked up to Naruto, standing in front of him. He gave her a foxy grin, "you'll have to pay a lot for that, you know?"

"Yeah?" Sakura circled her alabaster arms around his torso and pulled him towards her, putting on every piece of _'come-hither' _look into her suddenly very seductive green eyes. "Can't wait." She was about to kiss his thick, dark peach lips until—

"—GET A ROOM FOREHEAD!"

"Nice to see you too, Ino. You hungry?" After Ino came out a very, _very _pissed looking Shikamaru. "Sups, eye-candy?"

"Naruto, she means you." Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Uh…was kind of horny up until…" Ino gave an airy laughter, slightly surprised. "Aren't you forward? I like that. Shika here only sleeps, or grunts out 'troublesome' at me _then _sleeps."

"Pfft. You're totally in love with him," Naruto suddenly said. "S'cuse me?"

"Never mind. It's in your body language—…" Mind process…

"…do I smell…_pancakes_?"

"…" Ino helpfully and most efficiently gawked.

"Uh, so…breakfast?"

Soon all occupants of the house (including Sasuke) were sitting across the table, a full, rich and _delicious _looking breakfast lying all too temptingly on it. "Thanks for the food!" Said Kiba before digging in like a starved animal (preferably mutt, he reminded). "Shit, this tastes _good_." He muttered between inhaling and exhaling of food. He circled his warm arm around Hinata's round waist, watching from the corner of his eye as her face grew red, but more importantly, Neji's probing eyes.

"Yeah, I know right? Sakura, didn't know you can cook. D'ya learn that in Israel or something?" Said Ino with upmost enthusiasm. Sakura smiled. "Despite of me learning of the cooking arts in Israel, which did indeed take place, _Ino_, Naruto cooked this."

"Damnables, Cutie! You're just too good to be true, huh, Shika?" something among the lines of 'troublesome' fell from the lips of afore mentioned Shika and he dropped his head on the desk again. "At least eat, man."

"I'll have his food!" Said Kiba and was about to make a grab for it until Gaara's hand caught it and screamed bloody murder if he further pulled it to the inhaling clutches of his mouth. Kiba smiled sheepishly and drew his hand back.

"God, you guys haven't changed at all. It's like, you're just my solid family here that I can always come back too, you know?" Sakura said as she clutched at Naruto's arm, which he circled slowly and lovingly around her frame.

Sasuke was silent.

People took notice and their eyes glanced at him more often than anything. Said things on purpose to gain his interest, yet he was numb. He couldn't speak, much less observe how well _Naruto _was further being accepted into this small family he worked so hard to get.

He just fucked his way into Sakura's life and between their friendship.

And beyond that, he was very enticing, which is what probably caused the wild conflict keeping Sasuke's belly hunger-free.

"Sas." He looked up to Sakura's wry, glittering eyes. "You haven't eaten anything, and you look pale…_er_. Is everything alright?" The knots doubled in his belly. "I have to go," said he, face subconsciously stern. "Sorry. Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome, but…" He was already gone. _What is this?_

0-0-0

"Itachi."

"_Little brother. I would've sounded please if only you called me not as a distraction. How are you doing?"_

"Everything's splendid." Sasuke but out bitterly.

It wasn't fair. It was supposed to be fun. Just friends where he would feel completely comfortable with and make fun of them, generally being the stoic bastard he was just because he _knew _it was okay.

It wasn't fun. It was confusing. This dangerous feelings he was _sure _were going to plague his dreams were frustrating him, and before he can linger and explain them they leave. Blame it on the hormones is easy.

This was etching deeper inside and he had a wild urge to run from it. _"Right. Father says 'hi', by the way. Mother is…I think…mother are you crying? He's…only gone for a week…yes…_

"_Sasuke I better hang up, mother is having a feat. How's Sakura?"_

"With another boyfriend." Said Sasuke as he slammed the phone.

A very problematic one.

**TBC**

**Hey…sorry for the huge delay and how fucking short the chapter is. Just got freaked that I'm not gonna make it, hehe. **

**ANYWAYS. I hope it's good and you like it and all. Uh, please review and shit, you **_**really **_**make my day with those little blessings of words. Been seriously stressin' lately with…life T.T **

**I went deeper into Sasuke and feelings in general. I know my writing changes from chapter to chapter but **_**I **_**think it's nice. Whatever. Um...**

**Did I mention review? **

**Pretty PLEASE?**

**~whitedevil**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEY! OMG, I', so sorry I didn't update for so long! I wanted to make this chapter somewhat longer so you'd be happier (also so that I'd rest for awhile) uh, okay, with no further ado! CHAPTER THREE.**

**Warnings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. Sexual material all that crap.**

**Disclaimer: yah yah don't own it.**

"Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura."

"…hu…"

"Sakura."

"…whufuckin…nh…fuckin…"

"Sakura."

"…uuuughughugh…yes?"

"I think your boyfriend is dead." A pink head rose from the crouching, seemingly painful way it twisted itself in, and landed again, in an even more complicated angle that looked somewhat like a Picasso painting.

"…he just sleeps that way." Black eyes blinked.

"He's not breathing," he said with defiance.

"…he will eventually." Black eyes blinked once more. A well aimed kick was sent in the direction of a certain dream-haunting mother-fucker-stalker with illegally buff chest and almost obscenely chiseled abs and pectorals—

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" He also had a very, very douche-baggy voice when royally pissed. As, pissed _off_. Not like a queen would piss on him. Beside the fact that it's so random it's practically crack-mood inducing, he's not worth it. And ew. Just ew. His radio-active looking blonde head snapped towards a certain raven emo, who had two impressive (and slightly hypnotic) bags below his black eyes. That like to blink. A lot. "Teme," hissed Naruto.

"Original."

"Shut up."

"Stupid blonde." Here Naruto's lovely, tasty-looking lips widened in a sexist smirk.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"That's hot," Said Ino from no where. The three occupants of the room turned absent mindedly toward the palatine-haired girl (her shiny, pale, eww hair, intoned Sakura), looking anything but busting-with-curiousity-even-though-she-literally-popped-out-of-ducking (fucking)-nowhere. "Oh, don't mind me, just keep going," said Ino, wildly (and in a very out-of-place manner) gesturing her hands. Shikamaru stood behind her, looking like he's melting against the door-frame. Not in the hot way.

"Uh-huh." Suggested Sakura, seemingly uninterested that she was only covered by a very thin, almost transparent blanket, and that her (very hot) boyfriend was half dressed at best. "Guyz," slurred Kiba.

People in this house had magical powers of transporting themselves. Especially to Sakura and her (hot) boyfriend's room. "You all sound like you're on drugs and I'm hungry."

"Okay, that had nothing to do with each other," Said Neji.

"I'm sick of being surprised of how all of you randomly appear in my room. Just let us dress and sane-up," (and fuck, thought Kiba while sniggering. Since Hinata had some weird heritage in seeing right through everyone, she elbowed his side harshly).

"And then we'll come down, kay?" Everyone grunted and huffed, walking out of the room. When the original triplets were left alone, yet again, Sakura sighed. "Look, whatever's going on between you two—"

"He's just being a total basta—"

"—WHICH I do _not _want to hear about, solve it and come down." She said and left the room deftly. Sasuke was to make a comment of her poor-dress condition, but kept quiet as he watched Naruto's arresting blue eyes follow her hip movements until she exited the door. "You're a good actor," he growled.

"Who said I'm acting." Stated Naruto as he licked his (tasty looking, dammit) lips. Sasuke marched up to said owner of those tasty looking lips, grabbed his head with both hands. Naruto's fiery blue eyes darted to the door before gradually closing and relaxing.

Sasuke head butted him.

"OW! SON OF A DRAG!" At this Sasuke stopped, considering. Nope, his mother had curves.

"Original," he said originally, unusually genuine. Naruto's (tasty) lips twitched.

"Buh—hehe, uh," cough, "um, okay?" Sasuke nodded seriously. Naruto rolled his blue eyes and walked, again, up to Sasuke, placing his (unbelievably large and _hot_, noted Sasuke) hands on the ravens hips, pulling him forward.

"This is so corny," Sasuke drawled, even as his hands trailed slowly up to encircle Naruto's (sexy, broad, muscled—drool—) shoulders from behind.

"Shut up," and then he was shut up. Damn, how he was about to moan how delicious this felt; taboo, wrong, he felt guilty. Sakura really loved this tribal, honest, magnificent man.

But then again, so did he.

Well, not _love _love from the love you see in movies. Nope. He was _way _too sophisticated (messed-up) to love in the _love _love fluffiness way. Seriously. That was just…corny, and dumb, and common. Like Facebook (no offense to facebookers T.T).

Naruto's long, long tongue pried his lips open and lifted him up and against the wall. He could smell Naruto's unique scent, like earth and…and oak trees, and sea water. He smelt like nature. Being the almost born-that-way city-boy that he was, nature did not appeal to him at all (there were _bugs _there, for god's sake. And hybrid men with ginormous, hairy stomachs sweating and looking like goddamn gorillas on National Geographic). But something about Naruto, the way he only portrayed the nature's _essence_, its aroma, was only _too _appealing to him.

Quite a few situations he nearly jumped him in front of Sakura.

"Sakura will be coming soon," Naruto gasped when Sasuke reversed their positions, pressing Naruto into the wall and untangling his arms, opting to grab his neck and crush all of them together. Groins rubbed, and Naruto moaned in that way that drove Sasuke nearly mad in desire. He wanted to bend over and _mark _Naruto, goddamn it. He could see in Naruto's eyes he has been owned by this blue-eyed miracle, in the same uncomplexed, resolve, resolute feeling of being…well, together.

"Saku…ra…will _come up _soon," Naruto insisted, even though he was shoving his hips up roughly against the Uchiha's cock, making all the hair on his arms stand on end and that tingly feeling, like he wanted to pee or something, flutter in his lower abdomen. It was oddly pleasurable. Naruto bucked one more time before, again, reversing their positions, knocking Sasuke into the wooden door just when Sakura knocked.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Her voice was muffled. Both their bodies froze, their hearts staggering wildly. Sasuke hated these times. When their (not _love _love) love seemed wrong, guilty, egocentric and self-centered. And if Naruto wasn't something, it would be self centered. His voice was hoarse and sex-driven and Sakura recognized it.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Naruto's eyes desperately searched his and for an answer. He opened his mouth. "Hn. Just told him of that time we went to Chicago and you went on the pole in a stripping club since we didn't have money." Naruto breathed again.

"Sasuke, you asshole! Christ! It's dangerous to leave you alone together," indeed, "you're like two gossiping old hags!"

"Hehehe, sorry about that," Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing his neck though she can't see it. Sasuke's eyes were intent on his face, like always, but Naruto reassured him, smiling and nuzzling his nose to Sasuke's. "So, you getting horny thinking about me stripping, baby?"

Here Naruto paused, giving Sasuke a look. Sasuke closed his eyes, huffed, and turned away. "You know me, babe, thinking about you makes me so," he turned to Sasuke, "hot."

Sasuke blushed. God, how he despised his fair complexion at times like these. He felt now more guilty than anything. "Sasuke, do you care leaving us alone for a minute?" Sakura said as she opened the door, a big smile on her glossed lips and her eyes warm and happy. It made Sasuke's stomach burn with guilt, anger, and jealousy. She went towards Naruto, circling her arms around his waist like he did a few minutes ago, and he turned away.

"Make that twenty minutes," he heard Naruto muttering, and then Sakura was all giggling and he hated it, he went out of the room and slammed to door shut. Fuck this.

"Oi, Sasuke, you hungry?" He considered refusing, but a meal would probably make him feel better. He nodded slowly, following Neji into the kitchen. All of this house (fucking MANSION) occupants were sitting across the table, drinking orange juice, eating French toasts and omelets with cheese and fruit and looking happy as ever when with each other. Kiba was still inhaling food like oxygen, Shikamaru taking an invisible bite (maybe he just got tired of holding the fork up) and collapsing on the table with Ino complaining about some nonsense or other. Sasuke sat next to Gaara and Neji, who were holding hands, absent mindedly (and practically on mute) chatting.

"Sasuke, would you like an omelet?" He nodded again. Kiba frowned. "Damn, I was planning for that."

"Jeez, Kiba, you ate like, five eggs!"

"Six, actually," Gaara murmuring.

"Right, six! Let other people eat for God's-sake, you animal!" Neji smirked in satisfaction at the Yamanaka girl. Hinata giggled when Kiba huffed like a kid and handed the omelet unwillingly, muttering under his breath.

While he was eating, he started to think about how all this mess started.

Well, at first, Naruto and himself had pretty rough fights. It came to the point Sasuke couldn't take the sexual frustration anymore and just started a fight out of nonsense (Ahem, not _nonsense_, more like…radical facts about the source of thought…yeah) and eventually punched Naruto.

And did he get a response. Naruto was on him in a split second, landing his heavy, strong fists on the surface of his face. Almost _broke _his nose. But Sasuke was quick, swiftly rolling around the floor and standing, his fists clenched and grinning so hard he was sure some people were disturbed. Naruto then smiled too and lurched at him again, and he felt so alive, so full of adrenaline, that he smiled so much his face was sore for days.

Surprisingly, it was Naruto who initiated their second encounter.

"Oi, teme," he said, and right about then he threw a full bottle of orange juice on his face, wetting his hair. The smell of oranges nearly made him faint; he was quaking and nearly had to piss just not to laugh. With a mock-rage roar he was on Naruto, smearing his hair and face all over that haunting body and making choking, bordering painful sounding sobs just to restrain his hysterical humor.

He'd never felt like that in his life. Never. Never had he felt so carefree, so careless, so inhibited. So natural.

Naruto was laughing so hard he nearly _did _faint, not-really-but-kinda pushing Sasuke off.

Neji had a knowing smirk on his face, Gaara was (as always) neutral, Kiba was near pissing himself (_had _pissed himself, actually, Sasuke found out), Ino was trying to wake up a (constantly) sleeping Shikamaru. Hinata was giggling.

And Sakura looked…worried. Not suspicious. Worried, with her hand limp by her side, other clutching at the side of the dress, her pink hair short and beautiful around her heart-shaped face. Her green eyes were cautious, fragile, and it ruined everything gathering and blooming in Sasuke's chest.

It happened several more times, these weird, violent-but-not-exactly 'incidents' with Naruto, until Sasuke stopped because he couldn't bare Sakura's looks and expressions and the way she made him feel. She was almost pleading him not to pull off the ignorant blindfold that surrounded no one but her. _Sasuke, you look kind of ill _(I wish you were), _Sasuke are you sure everything's okay? _(That you have nothing to tell me?), _Sasuke, Sasuke, _(Don't do this to me).

Naruto noticed. And he didn't seem to like it one bit. "Oi. Teme. We need to talk." He had said with a defiance in his voice that resembled an ancient, legendary leader. Sasuke begrudgingly followed.

As soon as they reached the back yard he was slapped on the cheek, hard. Shaking, trying to maintain the amount of happiness, frustration and guilt building within him in check, he said nothing. Naruto slapped him again, looking oddly neutral. "Sasuke…"

The first time Naruto said his name. Sasuke remembered it quite well. The way his masked (though easy to see through) eyes gazed into his with such raw, uncertain, _natural _emotion and he lost it. His veins were boiling and his blood was sizzling him from inside, making him feel warm and weird. He looked into those blue, blue depths and held them, leaning forward slightly.

Blue eyes widened. Horror and disgust filled them, he was shoved back violently and harshly on the wall and Naruto fled.

That had been very, very rough. He couldn't sleep. His heart was tearing itself like a suicidal Goth-chick (NO OFFENSE, GOTH ROCKS) with Mania-Depressive syndrome.

But Sakura was relieved.

Those sounds of Naruto and Sakura making love were (or _used _to be) old news, they kind of stopped fucking after those 'incidents', returned full force and Sasuke had stopped eating, fearing he might puke it all out. Neji understood and was there, either with an awkward look or a rare hand on the shoulder (not entirely because he was a social retard it's just that Gaara would practically snatch his arm away).

But then the fights started.

Now it was full blown violence, both parties meaning to _hurt _the other almost as much as the other _hurt_ them. Eventually Shikamaru (where is the world heading?) broke them up, saying with an unusual level voice, "solve your shit. Stop acting like children and do something about it,"

Then he muttered 'troublesome' and ruined the whole meaning, but still.

As usual, both were too stubborn to actually come to each other. So unknowingly, Sakura helped.

"Naruto, babe, you seemed so stressed lately…" she had said, there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You know what I heard help it?" she whispered seductively. "Masturbation. C'mon, let me see you do it,"

"SASUKE!" It somehow ended with Naruto moaning (more like screaming) out Sasuke's name before he came just when Sasuke himself came in the middle of the (quite delicious) scene of Naruto pumping his erection while (not so nice) Sakura watching.

Naruto had then explained he screamed Sasuke's name because he startled him. BULLSHIT, Sasuke's mind screamed and so he went to investigate.

And what Uchihas consider 'investigating' is slamming hot blondes against a wall. "Care to explain your actions, Uzumaki?" he had asked.

"Fuck you, asshole. I ain't telling you shit."

And that, like everything else between them had turned into a fight. Only this time, it was practically midnight and everyone was fast asleep. They fought in complete silence (well, that could be disputed over), Sasuke on his part caressing everything skin he got a hold of a little longer, never taking the fight really seriously, grinning harder the more frustrated the blonde got.

"I shouldn't be attracted to you," Naruto had murmured, pressing Sasuke flat against the grass. Sasuke was still grinning, even though his face hurt like shit, and his arms were itchy from the grass and he was so nervous and terrified and pathetic and horny. Naruto leaned down a bit, and Sasuke raised his brows in challenge.

Naruto rubbed his crotch against Sasuke's swollen one. Sasuke gasped, arched, and punched Naruto in the face.

"What the fuck," Naruto harshly whispered. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"I'm not going to be an experiment. Go to a gay club for that." He had said. Naruto didn't _have _a pride around people, he remembered Sakura telling him, but he sure seemed like his pride was severely wounded when he got up and left. It took all of Sasuke's willpower to resist this ridiculous, annoying, gorgeous man, but it could not be helped. He was _not _a booty call because said man was only curious.

Sakura and Sasuke's friendship somehow grew in these couple of days. Since he didn't really have anyone to talk to, he and Sakura talked about Naruto. Sasuke asked questions and listened, absorbing the information inside and making him feel so fucking dumb and ridiculous. He had never acted this shamefully. Where this "stuck-up asshole with a ten foot pole up his ass" version of him went, he wasn't sure. He also wasn't sure if he actually liked it or not, this new, more vulnerable version of himself.

Sakura didn't suspect his motives about asking so many questions about her boyfriend. Back when he wasn't obsessed with her current one (wow, that seemed forever ago), they talked every detail down in her relationships. Sasuke always made it important to notify her that he did not _enjoy _it (even though he did), but she just laughed him off. Sakura wasn't dumb, even being remarkably girly and pinky and fluffy.

She was his best friend. Ever. At first she was in love with him, and he'd been so nasty towards her she actually cried, mumbling an honest, sincere apology that made him only flinch (he really was a stuck up asshole).

His 'off Sakura' switch went on when a gang of crazed, crazed, hormonal fangirls were extremely persistent, did not take a 'no' for an answer, running after him almost a complete circle around town. It was a big town. They had him cornered to a wall when Sakura came. "Oh my god, is that Itachi walking down the street?"

They all squealed and turned around, only to find (with some pouts) there was no Itachi, and when they turned back, Sasuke was gone.

"Thank you," he had muttered reluctantly, still thinking she was luring him into some plan of hers. She smiled an easy, honest smile that widened his eyes, "oh, don't worry about it," and a motorcycle stopped next to them, a gruff looking man hopping off and walking towards them, with an Iguana (Mumtaz, her name. still, WTF?) on his shoulder, took off his helmet and swooped down and kissed Sakura. It wasn't like, awkward and weird, it was chaste, sweet with a subtle hint that there was something more underneath it.

"This is Abdul-Aziz," she had said. Sasuke stared blankly at the guy. Eventually, his shoulders rose and fell _very _slowly in what could be interpreted as a shrug. "So, we'll get going, but it was nice seeing you again," Sakura said, got on the bike and both drove away.

From there their friendship grew.

And now she brought this insufferable _Naruto_. At the time of those short, brief days, Sasuke truly hated Sakura, envied for making a relationship with Naruto sound so casual. Hated her so much he couldn't feel guilty anymore. He ignored Naruto completely and listened to Sakura's stories like a man on drugs while hurting her until his fists itched.

In the end though, it was Naruto who snapped. He opened Sasuke's bedroom door, marched in, and when Sasuke turned to him, threw himself bodily across the expanse of his body, pinning both his pale arms above his head.

"What the hell, usuratonkachi?" he had asked, but it was of no use. "Sasuke…" Naruto chanted all the while.

The final straw was when Naruto kissed him. "You better want this," he had whispered, kicking his legs apart while sucking as hard as he could without leaving a mark on his pale throat. Sasuke writhed. "Not enough," he started pushing Naruto off.

"I've had enough of you." Naruto said. "I dream about you, I can't get a boner anymore without thinking about you, I can't get you _out _of my head and I…I…"

That time, Sasuke shut him up. They have made love in the most savage, animal like way Sasuke had ever felt, and he was full to the brim of exploding of Naruto.

That was the beginning. Sasuke munched at his toast thoughtfully while remembering how later Naruto came every other night, they've had quickie opportunities and hot, hot make-out sessions that never lasted long.

But that all ended with Sakura walking in with her content little bubble and ruined it. He loved her so much and hated her at the same time, with such a single minded intensity that he thought he might split in two.

He'd done so much change for Naruto, for that dumbass. He knew he loved his and pushed it so firmly aside he almost couldn't bare it. And recently he was starting to feel it wasn't mutual.

He said this before. He wasn't a booty call nor was he an 'affair'. He was Sasuke Uchiha, goddamn it.

He finished his toast with three, big bites and gulped down a full orange juice glass.

"Dude…you're fucking weird," said Kiba.

"At least he admits it."

**DEAR GOD I AM FINISHED. **

**Lol, kidding, it wasn't THAT much of a work. It's just REALLY late and I need my sleepy time. Okay, so if you don't know the drill, let me update : YOU REVIEW AND I CONTINUE. Not the other way around.**

**Okie. **

**~whitedevilwings**


End file.
